This invention relates to model aircraft or model spacecraft flight simulators.
In one class of model aircraft simulator, a console housing is provided with an aircraft mounted on one end to a column and a stick type control at the other end to alter the attitude of the aircraft by manipulating the stick. Electrical connections are also made through the inside of the console housing to the aircraft and to manually-manipulatable controls near the control stick. The bottom of the control stick and the bottom of the mounting column for the aircraft are connected together by a linkage.
In a prior art model aircraft flight simulator of this class, the linkage connecting the bottom of the control stick to the control column includes a linkage which slides about a fixed point to connect the control stick and the control column for changes in attitude of the aircraft. This slide also pivots about the fixed point when the control stick is pushed from side to side to permit the aircraft to pivot either backward and forward or from side to side about its mounting column.
The prior art model aircraft flight simulator has several disadvantages such as: (1) it only permits motion in two directions; (2) it does not permit swiveling (yaw) of the model about its mounting column; (3) it is complicated and expensive; and (4) it is subject to binding.